


The story of Trench (An anthology)

by A_R_Alistair



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based off Trench, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Romance, Trench Era, Tylers Jumpsuit, Yellow Haired Josh Dun, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Alistair/pseuds/A_R_Alistair
Summary: Every chapter is a song from trench.Every song is a unique poem.Every poem tells a chapter.Every chapter tells a story.The story of love, loss and TRENCH!





	1. JUMPSUIT

**Author's Note:**

> In which Tyler runs from the death and destruction sent for them, only to be saved by a face from his past ne never thought to see again.

JUMPSUIT

He lost so much, watched it burn before his eyes

with nothing but the screams to fill his head.

Embers and smoke engulfed his vision

 as he began to run, to  a new place.

Far away from where they would find him.

As sparks rained from the heavens above,

He raised his arms above his head.

Holes burned into his jumpsuit from above.

Cover me.

 Cover me.

 Cover me.

 

Pressures to hide, pressures to be found.

Spirits screaming from hot golden embers that he couldn’t stop.

Some thankful for their fate,

others screaming for the saviour that he could never be.

He felt it from his youth, felt it now he was older.

As tears rained from eyes above,

He raised his hands to his face.

Wet soaked into his jumpsuit from above.

Cover me.

Cover me.

Cover me.

 

Calloused hands grabbed his own, pulling him away.

As his feet met with icy asphalt he heard the bang.

No warnings came, only noise and fire burning his ‘home’.

His eyes drifted to who he knew as his saviour,

Yellow hair, honey eyes, scars from the fire that should have killed him.

As memories rained from above

He raised his arm to the yellow.

Anger and shock radiated through his jumpsuit from around.

Cover me.

Cover me.

Cover me.

 

In thankfulness, he grabbed the yellow’s throat,

in anger he lifted the yellow into the air.

In that moment he needed the yellow.

In relief he pinned the yellow to the ice cold ground,

In sadness he held the yellow down with breaking force.

As passion rained down from above.

He lowed his arms around the yellow,

Gratefulness and belonging filled his jumpsuit from within.

Cover me.

Cover me.

Cover me.


	2. levitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Tyler and Josh run to the hills for safety.

LEVITATE

They were coming, they knew that much.

They ripped themselves off the floor,

Like in the seventh Grade before they managed to escape,

fiery breath steamed against the ice cold air around them.

He followed him to the tunnels everyone managed to dig,

back before the only food they got was any unfortunate creature that fell.

Maybe the cold around them killed.

And how they ran, so fast they felt as if they may Levitate.

 

The tunnels were protected by the others, outsiders new better than to cross.

The cowards, they crossed in the dead of night,

when they knew it was safe enough to cross, everyone else was asleep mind you.

Yellow splashed into his grounded life, he just showed up.

It shouldn’t be said, but he was being cursed by the yellowness.

And maybe that is what he needed.

And how they ran, so fast they felt as if they may Levitate.

 

Danger ran below the jumpsuit that decked his frame,

He shouldn’t have shown it, but all that yellow is so persuasive, holding his heart.

His mind was somehow yellowless, but he still showed him the mark of them.

Angry birds circled above them, wondering how he was brought back to this place.

He was overexposed to the birds could see, they would feed on his bones

And maybe he too was a vulture for pain.

And how they ran, so fast they felt as if they may Levitate.

 

Everyone sleeps in a well-lit part of the cave, a candle not letting the shadow through.

The ground freezes under them, wood blocks the doorway.

Old songs play on repeat on his head,

 Choruses and Verses over and over.

Old shaking habits the only remaining structure from before the escape.

And maybe the structure should be there.

And how they ran, so fast they felt as if they may levitate.

 

They found them again, they knew that much.

They ripped themselves off the floor,

Like in the seventh Grade before they managed to escape,

fiery breath steamed against the ice cold air around them.

He followed him through the tunnels everyone managed to dig,

back before the only food they got was any unfortunate creature that fell.

Maybe the cold around them killed.

And how they ran, so fast they felt as if they may Levitate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. MORPH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyler and the others run for the mountains

Everyone ran, every step a question of if and when they would die.  
If they died; panic. When they died; Sorrow.  
Simple as that.

They were surrounded by them,  
They were surrounded by the mountains.  
Simple as that.

They couldn’t go around them or under them  
Going above them was doubtful.  
Simple as that.

He thought they should try going above,  
He longed to go above with the yellow.  
Simple as that.

Were they still in love? Does he feel the same?  
Everyone decides on under, its wonder filled.  
Simple as that.

Everyone learns a song,  
As they run they sing.  
Simple as that.

IF WE MOVE THEY CANT FIND US,  
OUR DISGUISE TELLS US  
WE CAN MORPH!  
WE ARE TOO QUICK FOR THEIR PROJECTILES  
OUR DISGUISE TELLS US  
WE CAN MORPH!  
WE ARE GHOSTS AMONG THE LIVE<  
OUR DISGUISE TELLS US  
WE CAN MORPH!

One man will always be on his heels no matter where he is, trying to stop him,  
The man on his heels has a name and it’s Nicholas Bourbaki.  
Simple as that.

He is lonely, no friends only the dead,  
People who know him call him Nico.  
Simple as that.

He says that he is nothing but a boring copy.  
He lies, forever and always.  
Simple as that.

His mocking voice will always follow him around.  
It stops him from everything but walking.  
Simple as that.

The door is gone, there is no above, tormentors crowd them.  
He will any Yellow seen through the crowds that try to stop them.  
Simple as that.

Everyone learns a song,  
As they run they sing.  
Simple as that.

IF WE MOVE THEY CANT FIND US,  
OUR DISGUISE TELLS US  
WE CAN MORPH!  
WE ARE TOO QUICK FOR THEIR PROJECTILES  
OUR DISGUISE TELLS US  
WE CAN MORPH!  
WE ARE GHOSTS AMONG THE LIVE  
OUR DISGUISE TELLS US  
WE CAN MORPH!

There are the lights.  
The lights give messages.  
Simple as that.

He can’t see anything,  
Not anymore  
Simple as that.

There are ones and zeros,  
only ones and zeros.  
Simple as that.

There is a symphony,  
Only he can hear it.  
Simple as that.

The crowd of ones and Zeros,  
They are people til possible infinity, no yellow for miles.  
Simple as that.

Everyone learns a song,  
As they run they sing.  
Simple as that.

IF WE MOVE, THEY CAN’T FIND US,  
OUR DISGUISE TELLS US  
WE CAN MORPH!  
WE ARE TOO QUICK FOR THEIR PROJECTILES  
OUR DISGUISE TELLS US  
WE CAN MORPH!  
WE ARE GHOSTS AMONG THE LIVE  
OUR DISGUISE TELLS US  
WE CAN MORPH!

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS
> 
> They/Them = Dema  
> He/his/him = Tyler  
> Yellow/variations of Yellow = Josh  
> The others = The other escapies/fighters


End file.
